


English, cursing and Ukrainian

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Even though it was a dirty trick as he knows Ian is such a fucking romantic, Everything is grand, Happy!Gallavich, M/M, Mickey is comfortable enough to proclaim his love for Ian in front of his siblings, Milkovichs and Gallaghers get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey finds out Ian has known Ukrainian the whole time when Iggy and Mandy tease him about Ian's dick while eating with Fiona and Lip.





	

Fiona, Lip, Ian, Iggy and Mandy were eating lunch together in the cramped Gallagher kitchen.  
They had all grown close after the other two accepting Milkoviches couldn't live with Terry anymore and Fiona graciously let them move in as long as they contributed to the squirrel fund regularly. 

Most of the conversation passing between them was English, cursing and Ukrainian when Iggy wanted to tease Mickey about Ian.

They were eating hot dogs courtesy of Fiona's terrible cooking when Iggy smirked to Mandy and said in Ukrainian to Mickey 'jackass over there probably wants another one. Won't be enough now he's used to Ian's big cock every night,' Mandy snorted and Mickey glared at his brother. 'Shut the fuck up Iggy, don't even think of saying shit in English,' Ian laughed next to Mickey and said without missing a beat 'wouldn't say that if I were you, Ig. Last time I called Mickey a size queen he didn't speak to me for two days,' Ian carried on eating, smiling at the memory unaware every one was staring at him.

Mickey said loudly 'what the fuck? You understood what he said?' Ian quickly stammers the most guilty 'no' Mickey had ever seen.

A few minutes later Mickey decided to sincerely say in Ukrainian 'Ian, I love you so much. You are the best boyfriend ever. You made me not scared anymore and you are the best thing that ever happened to me,' Ian smiled so brightly Lip wondered what the fuck Mickey just said. Ian quickly replied 'I love you too Mick-' his eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he just did. Ian looked ludicrously at Mickey 'what the fuck you just tricked me!'

Mickey ignored him and shrugged 'not my fault that romantic shit always works on you. Anyway, when the fuck did you learn Ukrainian?' Ian looked over at Mandy and said 'erm... when I was 15.' Mickey's eyes grew comically wide. '15!' He spluttered 'thats when we...' his he sharply turned to Mandy 'why the fuck would you teach him?' Mandy smiled 'he was fucking an angry little Ukrainian thug at the time, rude and really closeted apparently,' she paused to smirk and Lip scoffed 'I still don't how it took me so long to find out you were together, you were all that asshole ever talked about. Anyways, said you spoke it when you were fucking and Ian wanted to know what it meant.' Iggy laughed heartedly and explained to the Gallaghers wheezing 'Milkoviches have always dirty talked in Ukrainian! Didn't know you did too little brother!' Mickeys face was brighter than Ian's hair and he slid deeper down the chair. Fiona tried to stifle a giggle and Lip loved seeing such a mortified Mickey.

'Oh my god why didn't you say anything!' He whined accusingly at Ian. Ian shrugged 'sometimes when you are angry or tired you forget to speak English and when you talk in your sleep you do it in Ukrainian,' Mickey felt betrayed as Lip laughed, just as he was starting to tolerate the guy. He couldn't believe Ian was being so nonchalant about this.

Ian remembers something else. 'Also its cute listening to you and Mandy talk about me when in the same room. You and Iggy do talk about my dick a hell of all lot though.' Mickey gasped 'fucking hell!' He screeched accidentally in Ukrainian. He hates Ian was right and switches back to English. 'You do every thing first in Ukrainian anyway. Remember when you were beating up Ned? Called me your boyfriend. Didn't say that shit in English for years. Also said you loved me first but thought I didn't know what the fuck you were talking about,' Ian said looking in Mickey's eyes.

The table was quiet as they waited to see how Mickey would react. He didn't know what to to say so in English he said 'can't talk in English because these assholes know what I'm saying,' he gesticulated wildly at the Gallaghers and continues 'and can't talk fucking Ukrainian because you assholes understand it!' He points to Iggy and Mandy then at Ian too.

Ian looks at Mickey and says 'sorry I did not tell you,' In Ukrainian. Mickey said back 'oh my god you can speak it too?' 'Yes, I had to learn from Mandy properly because I could not copy it all from you because your vocabulary is only fuck and shit,' Ian says proudly, slowly because he had to think about every word but even Mickey could admit, pretty damn well. 

Mickey smiled at Ian and finally realised it was pretty cute Ian had learnt his first language for him. He said in Ukrainian 'Wasn't lying when I said I loved you by the way dumbass. Can't believe you didn't tell me for that long though. Feels weird talking to you like this. But you made my little sister translate my dirty talk though and thats really disgusting. Guess I could just talk exclusively in Ukrainian now, all the important people know it and it really confuses Lip. That asshole wants to know everything,' Mickey smirked looking at Lip who heard his name and wondered what the fuck he just said about him.

Mickey asked 'any other languages?' in English. 'Bit of Russian because of Svet,' he shrugged 'and I did Spanish at school,' Mickey said excitedly 'hey my mom taught me Spanish!' Ian knew Mickey always got happy talking about his mom. He looked over to the rest of the company 'any of you assholes know Spanish?' Everyone shook their head and Mandy said 'no fair she taught just you!' Mickey smiled cockily 'was the favourite Mands can't help it,' Mickey said like a child. Fiona and Lip were shocked Mickey sounded like such a mama's boy. He looked over to Ian 'me and you are talking exclusively Spanish now okay? None of these assholes get to hear anything!'

Mandy and Fiona groaned as they were the two most intrusive and nosy in their relationship. Ian rolled his eyes and said in Spanish 'that is fine with me, Mick' and his eyes sparkled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this fic. I was going to translate it all into the languages they were talking but I thought that would make it even more confusing and I don't think google translate would help me out that much lol. I hope it's clear what language they are each speaking.


End file.
